


In  Due Time

by animewriter



Category: Fandoms:人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, Heavens official blessing, Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: F/M, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, Inuyasha Au, M/M, Miko - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Sizhui always wondered why he was abandoned by that well...or why he would have strange dreams of demons, ancient china  and mikos..Soon however a trip down the very well he was found by..was going to help him find the answers he was looking for.
Relationships: Lan Sizhui/Lan Jingyi, Luò Bīnghé & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Sizhui/jingyi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Wei Ying glared red eyed as he bared his fangs at Jiang Cheng who clenched his fists. "You Feral Halfbreed!" Cheng barked bearing his fangs. Wei Ying narrowed his eyes as he hissed back. Jiang cheng tisked as he unleashed his whip and attack. "You are going to destroy the whole town! Do you even know what you are doing at this point?" 

Lan Xichen pulled his younger brother back. "You can't go further. You will only end up hurt" He tried to reason. His brother however pulled his arm free resolute. "Think of your son..he is missing..we should focus on finding him.." 

"He isn't missing." Lan Wangji corrected glancing towards the well nearby. "I sent him to a place..where he will be safe." He informed. His brother looked towards the well and his eyes widened.

'only minutes before..'

Lan Wangji held his kit a black ear and tailed boy near the well as the chaos ensued and fire spread not far from them. He looked around making sure no one was there to witness what he was about to do before he placed a seal on the boy making his demon like features receded before he took on a human appearance. Once that was done he raised the boy over the well.

"Papa...wait...what about daddy!?" The little boy protested as his father dangled him above the well where a bright light was emitting. 

"MN..Daddy is not well..and i need to keep you safe. Hide here for a while. I will send for you when its safe." He informed giving the boy a hug and a nuzzle. He knew this would probably be the last time he saw his son..He wiped the boys tears away gently. "Stay safe." He pleaded before dropping the boy who disappeared as he was spirited away. 

Now here he stood trying to get towards his now feral husband... how had it come to this..?

It seemed like only yesterday...that everything was so peaceful...they were happy...but somehow ..along the way things went wrong. His once cheerful and happy omega mate...started to go wrong...More demonic..and being a half breed he couldn't handle the extra power..and it started to overtake him...He tried his best to soothe the growing feral beast inside..but he had failed..and now here they were..at a point of no return..

He broke free of his brothers hold and ran as a Miko Wen Qing pulled her bow back as her younger brother laid dead nearby. She narrowed her eyes as she pulled the string just as Wei Ying came into view only to miss last second. She cursed as Lan zhan came into view. "Wait...You can't...its not his fault..he just can't control it..someone did something to him' he protested.

"My brother is dead" She spat.

"He didn't do this....he couldn't have." Lan Wangji said tearfully.

"It has to be him..He was near his dead body...it's his fault!" She snapped. "OPen your eyes! Your mate is no longer there..Thats just a monster!"

"No..Wait...let me try to reason with him" he pleaded not noticing his mate run towards him. Wen Qing pushed him aside . 

"Wake up!" She snapped. "Look at him!" 

Lan Wangji turned and saw Wei Ying holding his head looking in pain as he tried to fight the demonic side before biting his arm. 

"HE is feral..!" 

"Let..me do it..!" Lan Zhan protested. Miko Qing narrowed her eyes before letting him have her bow. Wei Ying choose at that moment to try to attack him his eyes bleeding red over purple. "I'm...sorry..A-Ying.." HE apologized before shooting. The arrow hit him in the heart and stuck him to the tree behind him. 

"Lan...Zhan..." he croaked out as his eyes started to fade back to normal. "Why...."

"Sleep..well my love" Lan Wangji simply said kissing his lips before the halfbreed's eyes closed and he slumped over.

"You...killed him" Jiang Cheng gaped angrily as he ran over. Wen Qing examined the body before shaking her head. 

"No..he didn't....you changed the arrows...why..you are just delaying it." she protested.

"..I just need him to sleep..till i can find a cure..only I can remove it..It will keep him safe and slumbering." Lan Wangji replied simply. 

"It is just like you Cat Demons...You are so full of yourself" Jiang Cheng a Dog Demon scowled "He is my brother! You had no right" he tugged trying to get the arrow out only to fail. He growled annoyed. "He was mine to put down..He killed my sister..!" 

The two glared before Jiang cheng left angrily.

"I just hope you did the right thing..." Wen Qing sighed sadly.

....

Sizhui woke up with a start as he looked around before turning off his alarm clock with a groan. "I'm going to be late.." he sighed as he got up reluctantly before getting showered and dressed. His adopted grandfather was waiting. "I need you to chores." his uncle scolded fixing the bows robes. "You need to hurry up with have tourists coming to see the shrine" he scolded.

"I'm sorry uncle...I will get right on it" he assured quickly going to clean up. Once outside he glanced towards the big tree with a protective barrier on it. On the tree was the shape of what appeared to be a young man with cat like ears. the wooden engraved figure is believed to be a deity that someone had carved in to worship..Either way something about the figure..always seemed to bring the boy comfort..

He had been found 13 years ago when he was 3 crying outside the well not far away from the tree..and had been adopted by uncle Lan Qiren..He had no memories of that day or the time before the well..but he loved his uncle even though It was strange he never let him call him dad or anything..Just uncle..but he was fine with it none the less..Uncle Lan Qiren was always firm in saying he had parents..and someday he would return to them..he was doubtful though. Now 16 he just assumed he was abandoned..

He was busy cleaning the sidewalk outside the shrine when he noticed a light out of the corner of his eye..There to the left the well was strangely lit up. Curious he went to investigate before he felt a shove and he fell into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sizhui groaned as he sat up only to see a sheepish boy staring at him. "I...am so sorry" The other boy apologized. "I didn't mean to push you..." Sizhui sat up more and focused recognizing the other boy. It was one of his uncles most frequent visitors. It was the college student who was 4 years older then him...His first name was Ning..Yubin Ning. A 20 year old College student who was studying medicine.

"It is fine.." he tried to assure as he looked around confused. "Where are we?" he asked noticing the lack of buildings and the surrounding woods. "This looks nothing like the shrine.."

"I don't know..when we came out of the well..we showed up here" Ning frowned just as confused. He helped the younger boy up and together looked around as well..

"I feel like i have been here before.." Sizhui frowned feeling almost a sense of almost comfort from the surroundings that seemed to welcome him back. Yubin Ning nodded. "A little bit..like a dream i have had alot" He admitted in agreement. "Maybe we are still dreaming.." He pinched himself only to wince in pain. "Nope im awake."

Sizhui smiled lightly patting Ning's back before going to step forward. "Come on..it wont do us any good to just sit here. Lets try to find someone to help us out." He said taking charge. The two of them went thru the woods looking around cautiously. He was starting to give up home he they spotted a too familiar tree not too far away. "Wait..doesn't that tree look familiar.." Ning frowned pointing to the big wide tree at the center. 

It was surrounded by the familiar ceremonial ward ..only difference is the body connected. It was a beautiful slumbering man with long black hair covering part of his face. His eyes widend in surprise as he saw that two pairs of black animal like ears snuck out on his head. He reached up curiously to touch them. He found the ears to be soft and pleasing as if touching ears of a cat..

He glanced down and took in his outfit. He was wearing red robes that was tattered and faded with time. He was distracted from his appearance by a gasp from Yubin Ning. He was confused for a moment before he spotted the arrow sticking out of the males chest. 

Ning tried to pull it out but failed . Desperate he tried again. "Why wont it come out?" He panicked trying again. "We..need to he is still living...we need to get it out" 

Sizhui went to try to help him before feeling something spring past him. He moved noticing an arrow now imbedded in the tree trunk just barely missing the pinned boy. Ning tried to stop them holding his hands out. "Stop..you are going to hurt this injured man!" He protested. the people gasped seeing his face. They started to murmer among each other quietly.

"Just what is going on...you can't just attack people" Sizhui scowled causing the others to back up more before their faces became more resolute. "DEMONS! They are demons..and taking on innocent appearances!" 

To their surprise they found themselves tied up and dragged away from the boy on the tree.

in another place Jingyi a fellow purebread cat demon stood unsure as he waited for his master to finish in his bath. Lan Wangji bathed leisurely in the blessed spring before feeling something change in the air. He looked up and stared at the moon before narrowing his eyes. "Jingyi..go get my sword. We are leaving" he ordered standing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of wei Ying being half cat demon so he would be simular to lan wangji who is a full blood cat demon??

Sizhui frowned as he tried to avert his eyes from the old woman in red before him. The old woman sat down before them as Ning looked over at the younger boy nervously. "I...feel like she wants to kill me.." He whispered worriedly.

"I should kill you for taking on the face of dead brother" The old woman glared.

"Look...lady I don't know who your brother is. Little less who you are but we need to go back to the forest that guy is hurt and could be dying!" Ning informed angrily feeling strangely protective of the strange young man.

Sizhui frowned and examined the old woman's face. "I...think that they did that to him Yubin.." He informed starting to putting two and two together. Yubin Ning's mouth dropped at that. 

"But..why? What could he have down to deserve that!" Ning protested demandingly.

"Wei Wuxian is a murderous Demon" One of the men informed angrily. "He nearly destroyed all of our village 50 years ago to this day."

"He is responsible for killing my brother on that day. " The old woman informed looking almost longingly in Ning's direction. "My brother devoted his life to Wei Wuxian..and how does he repay him..with death" she spat. 

"Why did you wait 50 years to do this to him...did he run away?" Sizhui asked with a frown.

"You are mistaken..we didn't wait. He was pinned to that tree 50 years ago and there he shall stay. No one has been able to wake him and no one has been able to remove the arrow." 

"But..thats impossible..how could he be alive then?" Ning protested. "That..is not possible." 

"Anything is possible with cultivation and demonic magic" she scoffed. "How do you not know of this? Are you a simpleton?"

"I'm not a simpleton..i'm working on getting my doctors degree. I'm top of my class." Ning protested.

"Besides that...we aren't even from here..i'm pretty sure we are from a whole other world..We accidently ended up here when we fell down the well." Sizhui added. "if we aren't from another world..then we have to at least be from another time...i mean...we dont have demons or magic..or anything where we come from..."

"The..well" She frowned standing up thinking. "I see...That nasty well had another portal open.." She got up to leave. 

"Wait...you can't leave us here tied up..we are innocent!" Ning protested.

"What is your name boy?" the old woman asked softly. "Your first name?"

"Ning..It's Ning Miss" He replied. "and this is a student at a shrine near where i go to school..His Name is Sizhui"

"Lan Sizhui" Sizhui nodded. "Please let us go..."

"Lan...you say " She frowned. "Well I am Wen Qing Miko of this villiage" she introduced herself. "and I will let you both go..but you must go back where you came from and I want you both especially you Lan Sizhui to stay away from that demon on the tree" she ordered letting them go. 

With that last warning the two boys were lead back towards the well..They were almost there when a crash was heard . They looked towards to noise only to see a big 8 foot monstrous looking peacock with a humans head roar at them. 

"I must be dreaming..." Ning said falling back as Sizhui moved and stood protectively in front of Ning unsure of what to do. He was trying to think of what to do when the two men who were leading them back were suddenly picked up by the monster bird and crushed to death against a tree. "Wei Wuxian where are you!!! I can feel you! I have already found the Shard that is here and soon i will find you!" 

"He is..after that poor guy" Ning frowned worried. "what should we do?" 

"We need to figure out how to protect ourselves first..We are lucky we haven't been spotted yet" He whispered to Ning from where they were now hiding behind a nearby tree.

"I will have my vengeance WEI WUXIAN!" The Peacock roared before spotting the other two as their hiding spot was knocked over.

"You...Will leave him alone...!" Ning said trying appear brave as he held a branch he had picked up off the ground. The bird man laughed haughtily at him.

"You...think you can stop me with that puny stick?" He asked laughing amused. "How delightful. " He said picking the boy up. Ning struggled to get free of his grip. "Hey i know that face..Wen Ning right?? I thought you were dead?!" 

"Please...put him down.." Sizhui pleaded upset trying to attack his foot desperate. 

"Put him..down??" The peacock hummed amused as he barely felt the others touch as he pounded on his clawed feet. "If you say so" he said dropping the boy to the ground only for him to fall with a sickening crack. His body crumpling. 

"Ning! NO" Sizhui screamed tears falling down. "Someone...Help please!" He cried.

"No one can help you boy. Know this.. I Jin Zixun shall end you just like i have ended your pathetic friend. " He said reaching for him. Sizhui ducked and started to run moving with a surprisingly quick agility ducking and weaving desperate to find some help . He barely noticed in his fear that he was running back towards that big tree. He kept going till he crashed into the half breeds body. He started to cry tearfully as he heard the bird flapping wings as he looked for him. 

"Someone....please...help me.." Sizhui cried scared.

"tisk what a crybaby" A voice rasped weak from disuse. He looked up surprised to see it was none other then the slumbering boy on the tree. 

"You...are awake?" He gaped surprised.

"How could I not? Your loud crying woke me up" The boy replied annoyed. His mouth opened wider in a yawn revealing two sharp almost cat like fangs. "Not that i am complaining" He grinned. "I think i have slept enough" He tried to pull out the arrow before hissing in pain. "Hey get this out of me will ya?"

"I ..was told you are a monster..and i shouldn't" Sizhui said unsure.

"Yea well maybe i am but if you don't let me out that stupid peacock is going to get you anyway." He pointed out rolling his eyes. "Well what is it going to be? Let me out and maybe i save you..or you die for sure by him" he nodded towards where the bird had just landed not 5 feet away. He didn't need to be told twice after that. He pulled with all his might before finally pulling out the arrow falling back. 

"Alright..now stand back kitten I'm going to need some room" The halfbreed grinned rolling is shoulders. "This is going to be fun"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working more on amvs since i am tryign to figure out one to enter at the end of the month..anyways here is a short update

Wei Ying grinned as he ran towards the demonic peacock with his claws out. "It's been a while since i have had chicken" He said cockily. 

"Im a Peacock and you know it you mutt!" he cawed out angrily moving to attack nearly hitting Him when he found one of his wings shredded off causing the bird to cry out in pain. Wei Ying turned startled only to see a pale blank eyed boy. 

"Ning...?" Sizhui gasped surprised. 

"Wen...Ning?" Wei Ying gaped only to get hit against a tree by the angry peacock. The undead boy narrowed his eyes before moving at an unnatural speed before digging his hand thru the demons chest taking out his still beating heart. 

"How...Yubin Ning had died...i saw it.." Sizhui gasped confused.

"Yubin...Who now?" The half breed frowned confused as Wen Qing hurried over. "Quick....someone grab the sacred jewel before the demon regenerates!!!" She called out panicking. 

Sizhui frowned confused before noticing the glowing part of the dead demon. He reached out and took out a gem from the body. He stepped back surprised when the body disappeared into thin air. He sighed relaxing thinking he was safe for now. Just as he was starting to relax he heard laughter fill the air that almost sent a chill down his spine. He turned to see Wei Ying laughing as his eyes glowed red. He made his claws spread out as he stared the other down. "I think it's time you give me that jewel kid" He held out his hand expectantly. "Unless you want to get shredded to pieces..that is."

"Wait...i thought you were a good guy...You helped me..." He protested. 

"Eh I just said i would help get rid of that idiot.. I never said i wouldn't hurt you" He scoffed. "All i care about is that jewel." He scowled. "It is owed to me."

"You can't have that jewel and you know it Wei Wuxian!" Wen Qing scowled as she looked away from her seemingly undead brother. "CHild Don't give it to him! HE is a monster!"

"You look more like a monster to me. You old hag!" Wei Ying protested with a hiss bearing his fangs. HE tisked as he leaned in closer to the confused and nervous boy. He leaned in closer and sniffed him before pulling away with a snarl. "You smell like him." he accused. 

HE pulled his shirt and sniffed it confused. "Smell..like...who?"

"Like the one who murdered me" Wei Ying declared angrily. "Lan Zhan.."


	5. Chapter 5

Lan...Wangji..i don't know who that is..I am a lan though..but its because i was adopted by my uncle..Lan Qiren." the teen tried to explain backing up. "I don't know any Lan Wangji!" Apparently he had said something wrong though because the half demons ears flattened and he hissed baring his fangs angerily. "That his Wangji's uncle..I hate them all. They took everything from me..and turned on me...My son was killed and Wangji did nothing!"

"Your only to blame for all these events. You became a monster. You lost control." Wen Qing reminded angrily.

"I don't even know who you are old hag!" Wei Ying retorted.

"Has it been so long you can't even recognize me? " Wen Qing scoffed. "It is I Wen Qing. Wen Ning's older sister." she snapped pointing at the newly revived wen ning's reincarnation.

"Sister....is it really you?" he gasped.

"Has it really been that long?" Wei Ying frowned skeptically distracted. Wen qing took that distraction to use a special attack. She sent a group of beads towards wei Ying's neck surrounding him before latching on. Wei Ying Panicked as he struggled pulling on the necklace unable to remove it. "Remove this!"

"The collar stays! Lan Sizhui say a word of command and you can control him!"

Wei Ying narrowed his eyes before turning to sizhui. "Im going to take that jewel and then im going to kill you and that old woman!" He glared moving to attack the teen.

"Master Wuxian wait please." The newly awakened wen ning pleaded but was ignored. Lan sizhui quickly backed up before breaking into a run. 

"Please...don't hurt master wuxian..." Wen Ning pleaded trying to stop others from moving to attack.

"He killed you!" Wen Qing protested.

"NO he didn't. Someone else did.."

"Don't lie we found you dead with him there blood on his hands." Wen Qing protested.

"He found me when i was dying..You should know he wouldn't hurt me." Wen Ning snapped. "You are making things worse by attacking him"

Wei Ying growled as he moved quicker trying to reach the teen. 

'word of command...." Lan sizhui pondered panicking. "Something that will stop him..." he tripped falling over glancing over to the left seeing a bunny. without thinking he said one word sealing the contract. "Bunny"

He heard a crash and turned to see wei Ying crash to ground. Wei Ying pulled himself off the ground confused. Lan Sizhui eyes widened before he opened his mouth again to test things. "Bunny?" He repeated only for him to crash to the floor again. 

"WIll you stop it!" Wei Ying spat.

lan jingyi tried to keep up with his fast moving teacher only for him to stop in front of tree. Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes at the tree that had new arrows on it. "He is awake." Wangji said simply. "But..who woke you up..who was able to free you ?" he said running a hand along the tree. "It is not time yet..it is too soon."


	6. Chapter 6

so i kinda got some hate for this one which is why i stopped doing it..but if you guys want to adopt this and change it up or whatever please do ..just let me know


End file.
